For the military, as well as civilian, pilot, situational awareness is of primary importance. For example, Controlled Flight Into Terrain (CFIT) incidents result from a lack of information concerning an impending catastrophic collision with the environment. The through-the-cockpit view of the pilot may be impeded by visibility conditions (dark of night, inclement weather), or because of a need to intentionally obscure the view via curtains or electronic darkening of the canopy to protect against directed energy threats.
Information concerning the status of aircraft systems, flight path, altitude, air speed, attitude, and numerous other flight parameters are also critical to total situational awareness. Additionally, there is a wealth of data now available to the pilot via off-board or on-board databases, as in the Real Time Information In the Cockpit (RTIC) concept, including but not limited to weather info, location of hostile forces, air-to-air and surface-to-air threats, mission information, and terrain detail. Another source of information comes from high-resolution on-board sensors, e.g. Forward Looking Infrared (FLIR) and night vision sensors. This tremendous influx of available data may be presented to the crew either through Head Down Displays (HDDs), Head Up Displays (HUDs), or some combination of both. HDDs have the obvious disadvantage that the pilot's head is down, rather than engaged and focused on the scene out the cockpit. HUDs are disadvantaged in that the information is only viewable through the eyebox which is typically fixed on the aircraft's bore sight.
Head Mounted Displays (HMDs), which optically relay the output from one or more helmet-mounted microdisplays to display images within the pilot's field-of-view (FOV), allow the pilot to remain focused outside the cockpit, while presenting pertinent situational data as visual cues or symbology overlaid on top of the visual scene, or even as fully artificial rendering of the terrain and scene outside of the cockpit in the case of impaired visibility. Because the display system moves with the pilots head, he/she can keep the displayed information within their field of view (FOV) at all times.
To fully utilize the extensive capabilities of the human visual system, an HMD should provide a large horizontal and vertical FOV, high spatial resolution, and a large color depth. In addition, luminance is very important, as a see-through display must be bright enough to be able to clearly display information against a high-glare background. Aircraft airspeeds, nearby fast moving objects and information, and rapid head movements by the pilot mean that a high frame rate is necessary as well.
The FOV of the HMD may be determined by the microdisplay image size together with the viewing optics. The human visual system has a total FOV of about 200° horizontal by 130° horizontal, but most HMDs provide on the order of 40° FOV. For synthetic vision applications, where a plethora of operational data is available, a much larger field of view approaching that of human visual capabilities will enable the presence of peripheral visual cues that reduce head-scanning by the pilot and increases their sense of self-stabilization. An angular resolution of about 50-60 arc-seconds is a threshold for 20/20 visual acuity performance, and it is determined by the pixel density of the microdisplay. To best match the capabilities of the average human visual system, an HMD should provide 20/20 visual acuity over a 40° by 40° FOV, so at an angular resolution of 50 arc-seconds this equates to about 8 megapixels (Mpx). To increase this to a desired 120° by 80° FOV would require nearly 50 Mpx.
Because there are several HMD systems in service today, many of which are standardized around a 12 mm diagonal image source with relay and viewing optics designed for this display size, it is useful to fit new display technologies within this envelope and be essentially swappable with the microdisplays already in place in order to be of the greatest utility.
In order to fit 8 Mpx in this 12 mm format, the pixel size may be 3 microns or smaller. Current state of the art in HMD microdisplay technology does not offer sufficient resolution and FOV at the high frame rates needed to provide the minimum desired (20/20 acuity) visual requirements for future pilot HMDs. The pixel density of currently deployed image sources, such as AMOLED, AM-LCD, and LCOS is constrained by the minimum achievable pixel size. For each of these technologies, color display requires 3 side-by-side elements, further constraining effective pixel pitch and resultant angular resolution, so new enabling technologies must be pursued.
There is a need for improved compact imaging systems which may be utilized in various applications such as HMD applications. Various embodiments are presented herein to address this challenge.